Suite 16
by Chris-Obsessed16
Summary: Suite 16 is where it all goes down for the junior class of Centennial High.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: 8:16 AM  
  
"Here, take one, pass it around...make sure everyone knows about it..." Rachel instructed. Harlow looked into his hands at the lime green flier. On it read:  
  
Party Rachel's House This Friday. Everyone's invited.  
  
14525 LaFayette Ct.  
  
This was the first party thrown in the school year, back from summer vacation. It was also the first party since ninth grade that wasn't planned (or co-planned) by Monica Chaves.  
  
Rachel Snider was the preppy snob in school. The typical kind of girl with a rich natural brown hair color, which was highlighted Beach Blonde too many times to notice the brown. Her hair came down to the middle of her back, and was as straight as a pencil (like her body). She was voted "Best Hair" in ninth and tenth grade, and most likely her junior year as well. Rachel had deep brown eyes that turned darker when she was mad.  
  
Harlow never found Rachel to be his kind of woman. He really hadn't noticed any attractive girls in Centennial High. He did find one girl attractive in freshman year - Jenna Wilson. He met her in World History class, when he needed a pen. After that class he never did see her again, most likely because she was taking AP classes, while Harlow was in Regulars, or sometimes, Honors.  
  
"Hey Harlow, can you make sure you-know-who, doesn't get an invite?" Rachel whispered into his ear.  
  
"Who?" Harlow asked, clueless of who this mistery person was. Rachel pointed in the direction of the back of the room, and Harlow's eyes followed only to find a mistery to Centennial in the direction of Rachel's french manicured fingernails. Billy Cullen.  
  
Billy Cullen had pitch black hair with a strip that was a little bluer and was tall and skinny, and never spoke many words. You could normally find him alone, in a corner, listening to music. No one ever knew what kind of music, but there were rumors. Rumors swirrled about this kid; he killed his parents when he was four and became gothic ever since, he listened to death metal and performed sexual intercourse on chickens in his free time, and so on. None of the rumors ever pleasent.  
  
The ladies often wondered if he was nice and gentle, while the men always wondered if they could compare to his size. Although none of them knew his size, they still wondered. People were facinated with Billy. Facinated in the sense of watching a spider your afraid of climb up the wall, until later you squish it.  
  
Harlow looked at Rachel, whose eyes seemed pleading.  
  
"Rachel, I doubt you have to worry. Everyone in this room is scared of Billy, and even if he did recieve a flier, he still wouldn't go," Harlow reassured her. She smiled a weak smile and sashed away.  
  
The bell for second period rang. American History. Harlow grabbed his blue backpack and walked casually out of Mr. Dobson's Chem class, only to run into Stephanie Pavord.  
  
"Hey Harlow," Stephanie cooed, placing a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Hi Stephanie," Harlow responded, unemotional.  
  
"Are you going to Rachel's party?" She asked, falling into step with Harlow.  
  
"I might. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just curious." She smiled innocently. If anyone knew Stephanie, she was never innocent. He could only imagine what was going through her mind.  
  
"Alright, where you headed for?" He asked, trying to be nice.  
  
"English. I hate English. I, like, already know English, you know? So why take it?" She rambled on. Harlow wasn't paying attention, he was staring at the blonde walking down the hall. Jenna.  
  
"Can you hold that thought?" Harlow asked, running off. She jogged up to Jenna and thrusted the flier at her. She stopped talking to Ava and looked at the flier.  
  
"A party, eh?" She asked, raising one eyebrow at Harlow. He nodded nervously.  
  
"Please go." He pleaded.  
  
"I'll think about it," She smiled, neatly folding the flier and continuing her conversation with Ava. Harlow walked in to his American History class, with Jenna running through his mind. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: 2:15 PM  
  
"Brooke, are you going to Rachel's party this Friday?" Vanessa asked, trying to keep up with Brooke's pace.  
  
"Party?" Brooke asked, coming to a halt and turning towards Vanessa, "What Party?"  
  
"Rachel Snider's party, she's passing out fliers..." Vanessa offered.  
  
"Do you have one of these...fliers?"  
  
"Uhm...I think..." Vanessa said as she rummaged through her polluted backpack. "Slimfast bar, pencil, note from fourth period, Chemistry test...ah, here it is," She said, pulling out a flier the color of a crayon. Brooke snached the paper and read it over.  
  
"Who's going to this party?" She questioned.  
  
"Uhm, I hear everyone is..." Vanessa replied.  
  
"No, not everyone, Vanessa, everyone BUT Brooke McCalley," Brooke stated, turning around and walking towards the Junior parking lot. She picked up her cellphone and speed-dialed Cammryn.  
  
"Cammie? Brooke. Did you hear about this party?" Brooke asked, unlocking her yellow Volkswagon Beetle.  
  
"No, I didn't either. Well, are you going? Paris? Why Paris? Oh, yeah, Sebastian. He what? Oh...wow. That's great! I'm so happy for you. No, I wasn't planning on going. Oh, alright, well I'll see you around, maybe we can go to Veronica's later on, I need a Deep Tissue Massage. Okay. Kisses." Brooke said, then closed her phone and started the Bug. She put the top down, and looked over at Vanessa.  
  
"I have a hair appointment at 2:55, what do you want to do until then?" She asked.  
  
"We can go shopping..." Vanessa said.  
  
"Naaah, let's go to Starbucks, I need a Latte..."  
  
The little bug spun out of the parking lot and flew down Welling Road towards for Starbucks.  
  
"Have you talked to Julian since you all, you know?" Brooke asked Vanessa.  
  
"No, he seems to be avoiding me..."  
  
"I told you that he would, men are such scum..."  
  
"Well, yeah..." Vanessa said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I...I think...nah, I'm not sure..."  
  
"You think what, V?"  
  
"I'm not positive, but I think I'm pregnant..."  
  
"WHAT! Didn't Health class teach you anything about protection?"  
  
"I did. Well, I thought I did. I forgot my pill that day, and...well, he used a condom...but I remember him mumbling to it about something and then he kept going..."  
  
"What did he mumble?"  
  
"Something like 'damn condom, can't you at least go for fifteen minutes' or something like that..."  
  
"V! How long have you been late?"  
  
"About three days now..." She answered glummly.  
  
"Have you seen your gyno?"  
  
"No, but I've got an appointment for Thursday, I was thinking of going to Rachel's on Friday to see if Julian was there."  
  
"No, you're not going to Rachel's, and you're not talking to him about at a party while he's most-likely hammered..."  
  
"Well how else do you expect me to go about this?"  
  
"Hold up a second..." Brooke said, pulling out her cellphone and dialing a number.  
  
"Julian? Brooke. What are you doing right now? Really? Well good, stay there." She said, flipping her clamshell phone and putting it back in the cupholder. She turned to Vanessa and said, "He's here," as she parked her bug.  
  
Vanessa's stomach got queezy, which she wasn't sure if it was her nerves, or her child. She shut the door to the Beetle, and walked with Brooke to Starbucks. Brooke opened the door, and they both walked in. Brooke scanned the room for Julian, which she found in the back sitting on a couch reading a magazine. Brooke walked over to him, Vannesa in toe, and sat down next to him, Vanessa talking the other side.  
  
"Hello Brooke. Vanessa. What's up?"  
  
Vanessa wanted to scream "YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!!" but instead offered a "we need to talk." Just the words made Julian cringe.  
  
"Before you two start, I'm going to get a waiter..." Brooke smiled. She looked over at a handsome brunette boy and motioned him over with her finger. He came and asked everyone what they wanted, "Mocha Latte, for me, and...V?"  
  
"I'd like a Iced Cappacino, with whipped cream..." The waited nodded, smiled, and walked off.  
  
"What would you ladies like to talk to me about?" Julian asked, setting his magazine on the coffee table.  
  
"Last week..." Vanessa replied.  
  
"What about it?" Julian asked.  
  
Vanessa looked at Brooke, her eyes swelling with tears. Brooke took this as a 'save me' and offered some help.  
  
"Julian, I know this may be a little hard right now...but...Vanessa thinks she pregnant, with your child..."  
  
"WHAT!" Julian said, trying his harded to be quiet.  
  
"I'm not sure if I am or not-"  
  
"When will you know?"  
  
"This Thursday."  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it's my kid too, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I don't-"  
  
"I'm coming with you, what time?" Julian interupted.  
  
"Four."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there," Julian said as the waiter delivered the drinks. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: 8:56 PM  
  
The room was hazy and clouded, which made the objects in it impossable to view. The room smelt of a sweet-sour musk, and Justin knew exactly what it was: Pot. He looked at the shadows trying to distinguish the people in the dark room. He then heard laughter coming from one of the bodies and instantly saw Brianna's ponytail.  
  
"Bree? Van?" Justin managed to get out. The laughter rose as both figures busted out laughing.  
  
"Jusssstiiiiin! I loooooooveeeee yoooooouuuuu!" Brianna slurred as she stumbled towards Justin and wrapped her fragile body around him. Justin caught onto Brianna and helped her back over towards Evan, who was lighting another joint.  
  
"Hey man? You want some?" Evan offered, inhaling the fumes, and getting more generous. It was strange. The effect on Evan and Brianna were different, but alike. They both got generous, although Brianna's generousity was of herself, when Evan's was of his stash, or sometimes even his clothes. If you caught him on a good day he would give you his shoes and then mumble about Bob Marley. Brianna mostly just sang The Doors, and removed clothing.  
  
"Nah man, I'm going straight edge this month. Military school if I'm not." Justin lied, partially. He did need to be clean, but not because of school transfer, rather because he didn't feel like winding up in the back of a car like the last time, or ending up on the side of a main highway, like the time before.  
  
"Awwwwwwww. Juuuustiiiiinsss a paaaansssssy!!!" Brianna giggled, "Waaant toooo seeee my aaaaart?"  
  
Without a refusual, Brianna pulled her t-shirt over her head, and was now working on her lace bra. After attempting to un-clasp it, she frantically yanked it over her body as well. In the middle of each breast was a tiny silver barbell, accenting each nipple. Justin was amazed at how well they were done.  
  
"Riiiiiickyyyyyyyyyy did it!" Brianna smiled, looking at them.  
  
"Whooooa! Boooooobies!" Evan stated, and lunged towards Brianna.  
  
"No, no Van. She doesn't need you attacking her..." Justin said, pulling his stoned friend off of the girl.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww...Evaaan waaaants my seeeex!" Brianna commented, as she played with the barbell on her left nipple. Justin turned back to her, and quickly got her shirt and bra.  
  
"Please, Bree, put 'em on..." He pleaded, outstretching his clasped fist.  
  
"Do you not find me preeeety?" Brianna asked, innocently.  
  
"No, I do. But so does Van, and if you don't dress quickly, he might rape you. And by might I mean will." Justin explained, thrusting his fist forward more. Brianna grabbed the clothes and sloppily put them on, shirt inside out and backwords, and the bra not on right. Justin then took Brinna by the hand and pulled her up, insisting that she go home to sleep.  
  
"But I don't wanna!!!" Brianna whined like a two-year-old. Justin ignored her and half carried, half dragged her to his beat-up car. He placed her prone in the backseat and took his spot in the driver's side. He then turned out of Evan's driveway and rode down the road.  
  
"Justin, do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, sitting up. Justin could tell that the weed was wearing off, and she was becoming the sweet Brianna he knew.  
  
"Yes, just not when your stoned out of your mind and become the club slut..." Justin replied, immediately thinking of the song "Club Slut."  
  
"I'm not a club slut!" She remarked, "I barely even go to clubs..."  
  
Justin pulled his car into the long, narrow driveway, and slowed it down a little. It was a mile of silence. He then pulled in behind the Chevy Tahoe, and parked the car.  
  
"This isn't my house..." she said, as Justin pulled her out of the vehicle.  
  
"I know, it's mine." 


End file.
